Viridi
Viridi, known in Japan as Nachure (ナチュレ''Natyure''), is a major character introduced in Kid Icarus: Uprising. She is the vengeful goddess of nature who has a deep hatred for the human race, to the point that she finds enjoyment in obliterating entire armies of humans with her incredible power. Viridi is shown to have her own elite forces, and is allied with other nature deities such as Arlon and Phosphora. She is also shown to be very young for a goddess, and has a rather childish personality. Her minions are separate from those of the Underworld, and are collectively known as the Forces of Nature. They often clash with both the Underworld forces and Palutena's army during various parts of the story. Characteristics Appearance Viridi is a young goddess, who wields a large, wooden staff. Her long blonde hair is also tied up in a ponytail using vines. Although she is a major character, Viridi's in-game model is only ever seen once during the story mode. Personality Despite her initially destructive introduction, Viridi is actually not necessarily evil; rather, she desires revenge on the human race for taking advantage of nature. As a result of Pit getting in the way of her plans, she often argues with him in a childish manner while sending her Forces of Nature to attack him. However, during the Aurum invasion, she slowly develops a change of heart and eventually becomes one of Pit's most important allies. Despite this, Viridi typically gets annoyed with the angel on a regular basis, and often questions his actions and interests (especially concerning Hot Springs). Even so, she is shown to care about his well-being, sending him back-up when he needs it, and initially refusing to grant him the Power of Flight to save Dark Pit, worried that his wings will catch fire. She's also shown to be very protective of her forces when compared to the likes of the uncaring Hades, and often refers to them as her "children". As the goddess of nature, she has a deep affection for plants and wildlife and has a very eco-friendly attitude, claiming that she uses cloth shopping bags, composts her food scraps and separates her recycling into 15 types. Abilities As a goddess, Viridi is immortal and possesses unimaginable godly power over nature. She can manipulate plant life and create countless new lifeforms out of natural materials to fight for her. She can also create weapons out of plant life, such as her most powerful weapon, the Reset Bomb which can easily annihilate anything in its path like a meteor and grow forests wherever it lands. She can also use some of the spells known by Palutena such as the "Gift of Flight" and use it on Pit or the ability to teleport Pit out of dangerous situations. Like all the other gods she can communicate telepathically with others to relay information and astral project herself as a giant figure. Appearances Kid Icarus: Uprising Viridi first appears during Chapter 11 after Pit's defeat of the Phoenix, where she suddenly projects an image of herself in the sky and wipes out multiple armies of humans with a Reset Bomb, all the while laughing wickedly and declaring humanity "scum" that the world is better off without. Soon after, a twisted forest of thorns arise from the destroyed area and Palutena orders Pit to explore it in case any humans survived. Throughout their trek in the forest, they encounter Viridi's army, the Forces of Nature which prove to be no match for Pit, meanwhile Palutena tries to reason with Viridi to no avail, as her beliefs are deeply cemented in the idea that humans are evil beings who mistreat and take advantage of nature. Seeing no other choice, Pit heads to the forest's center where he comes face to face with its stone guardian, Cragalanche, Viridi then quickly orders her creation and last resort to destroy Pit. Despite it being a tough battle, Pit comes out victorious leaving Viridi fuming. In Chapter 12, Pit and Palutena witness Viridi's army in conflict with Hades's and they hear Viridi's protests about the Underworld Army being worse than humans. Viridi then launches another Reset Bomb at a nearby town full of humans and Pit quickly takes action to defuse the bomb and luckily succeeds. Pit then discovers Viridi's Reset Bomb Depot, where she creates all her Reset Bombs and he heads in to shut it down. Viridi continues to send out countless soldiers to defeat Pit but to no avail and he soon makes it to the Depot's core where the pod that grows the Reset Bombs lies. Pit then makes quick work of it and the guards, causing the Depot to explode and fall apart. A furious Viridi then appears and tells Pit that he's made it on her "to-kill list". At Chapter 14, Viridi and her Forces of Nature engage in an intense battle against the Underworld Forces with Lightning Flash Phosphora as the commander of the Forces of Nature and Thanatos now revived by Hades commanding the Underworld Forces.With the commanders locked in an intense battle Pit follows the two opposing forces so as to take down the remaining commander once one wins. During the battle Viridi is absent while Pit, Palutena, and Hades converse about the lightning battle until Palutena shows her disgust towards Hades "complement" about Phosphora's battle skills where she joins in the conversation suddenly saying that "There's nothing wrong with complements". For most of the chapter she is not present due to her being occupied with the battle against Hades's except for one time in a mine cart room where Pit questions why Phosphora will leave the Thunder Cloud very soon with Viridi suddenly replying that "The independent Phosphora does not lay her roots down. Like a hobo". During the rest of the chapter though Viridi will not make any more appearances in the side conversations. Idol Description The goddess of nature. Viridi wants to exterminate the humans on the surface world, believing they have corrupted the natural order. Yet she also opposes the destruction and blind harvesting of souls committed by the Underworld Army. Role in Ultima ''"So people think I would remain neutral in this war. Let's see, there's an army of muderous psychopaths going about destroying everything in their path. Why the Hell would I or anyone for that matter be neutral!?!" ''- Viridi, on neutrality. As the Org continues to plow every world in her path, Viridi has decided to step in and lend the Society a hand. Although reluctant to help her formor enemies, and humans, nontheless, Viridi and her Forces of Nature have become full time members of the Society. Viridi will lend any power she can to put a stop to the Org's rampage of destruction. Category:Protagonists Category:Society